A topical conference meeting involving scientists who are performing in vivo spectroscopy using nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) techniques is being organized to be held at the University of California, Berkeley. The aim of this workshop style meeting is to improve communication among these scientists and to facilitate further study of important medical science problems using NMR techniques. Pioneers of in vivo NMR will attend this workshop, as well as speakers invited to address topics related to major medical problem areas. The workshop program will include historical comments on phosphorus-31 and carbon-13 in vivo NMR and an instrumentation overview. The workshop will culminate with a discussion of prospects for proton spectroscopy. Papers presented will emphasize: 1) tumor spectroscopy for fundamental studies of tumor metabolism and for monitoring changes during remedial therapy; 2) cardiac in vivo spectroscopy with P-31 and C-13 in the intact animal with perspectives regarding the importance of this method for the study of cardiac myopathies and the treatment of ischemic states; 3) muscle in vivo spectroscopy with C-13, P-31 and protons in the study of disease states, as well as the investigation of the basis for fatigue; and 4) kidney in vivo animal studies and the perspectives for human kidney spectroscopy in the evaluation of renal function and transplant rejection.